What Is Love?
by seeuhun
Summary: Cinta itu rumit, merepotkan layaknya matematika. Tapi bagi Taeyong cinta itu sederhana. Sesederhana cintanya kepada Yuta. [Lee Taeyong x Nakamoto Yuta] YUTAE. bottom!Yuta. AU. College life.


What Is Love?

By: Seeuhun

Yuta pikir cinta itu rumit. Susah dimengerti dan memusingkan. Yuta pikir cinta sulit seperti matematika ataupun kimia. Seperti yang sering dikatakan orang-orang _love is complicated._ Cinta itu merepotkan, membuat pusing dan hati berantakan. Membuatmu menangis seolah ingin mati saja dan detik berikutnya membuatmu tertawa bahagia seolah kamulah manusia paling bahagia di dunia. Itulah definisi cinta menurut Yuta. Membuat lelaki pecinta sepak bola ini enggan berurusan dengan cinta.

Namun bukan berarti Yuta tak penah berurusan dengan cinta. Semua orang di universitas pun tahu bagaimana seorang Lee Taeyong mahasiswa tampan dari fakultas tekhnik itu tergila-gila dengan Yuta. Mengejar Yuta setiap hari tanpa lelah. Meski selalu berakhir di abaikan oleh Yuta namun pemua Lee itu tak pernah menyerah memperjuangkan cintanya. Berbeda dengan Yuta, bagi Taeyong cinta itu sederhana. Cinta itu menerima. Cinta itu memberi. Cinta itu berbagi. Taeyong tahu bagaimana Yuta mendefinisikan cinta dan baginya itu salah kaprah. Cinta itu indah layaknya matematika. Ajaib bagaimana angka-angka yang disusun itu membentuk angka baru. Begitu pula cinta, bagaimana dua orang yang berbeda bisa bersatu dan saling memahami. Itulah cinta yang sesungguhnya. Sederhana tapi indah. Tapi tentu saja itu menurut Taeyong.

Karena bagi Yuta, cinta itu bukan hal yang pantas untuk dipermainkan. Cinta itu sakral. Kalaupun Ia harus berurusan dengan cinta, itu nanti setelah lulus kuliah dan hidup mapan. Untuk saat ini masih banyak hal yang harus Ia raih. Dan menemukan Taeyong pemuda yang selalu mengganggu hari-harinya duduk di salah satu bangku di kelasnya pagi ini membuatnya bertampang dingin seketika. Untuk apa Lee Taeyong itu ada disini mereka bahkan beda fakultas. Ini adalah fakultas sastra, untuk apa mahasiswa fakultas tekhnik saja Taeyong ada maksud tertentu disini- berpura-pura punya urusan di kelas sastra untuk menggoda Yuta hari ini. Semua orang tahu kecuali Yuta sendiri. Karena Yuta itu tidak peka. Dia bukan putri malu, tentu saja.

" _Good morning, Yuta. You look so good today"._ Taeyong tersenyum lebar kearah Yuta. Yuta mengalihkan pandangan tak mengacuhkan. Berjalan ke bangku terdekat dan duduk. Taeyong itu menyebalkan, tidak tahu malu. Semakin di abaikan dia malah makin gigih. Heran.

"Nanti istirahat makan siang ikut aku ya". Yuta masih tak mengacuhkan, membuka bukunya dan membaca- sebenarnya hanya pura-pura untuk mengabaikan wajah Taeyong yang memohon tepat di depan mukanya. Ini melelahkan, sampai kapan Lee Taeyong itu mau mengejarnya terus begini.

"Sebentar lagi masuk, kenapa kamu tidak kembali saja ke kelasmu! " Yuta nyaris saja berteriak. Pemuda ini tidak akan mudah menyerah. Dia pasti akan disini terus sampai Ia menanggapinya.

"Aku gak mau pergi sebelum kamu terima ajakan ku tadi. " Taeyong mulai bertingkah imut lagi. Yuta geli, lelaki ini sudah banyak maunya, memaksa lagi. Sebal.

"Ok. Sudah kan. Pergi sana" Jujur saja Yuta enggan mengiyakan. Tapi kalo tidak begini Taeyong pasti akan tetap disini bahkan sampai dosen datang pun. Dan Yuta tidak ingin dipermalukan lagi. Taeyong itu terlalu banyak membawa masalah dihidupnya.

"Benarkah? Benar? Janji ya! Kutunggu nanti siang ya. Ok aku pergi dulu, kamu belajar yang rajin ya sayang. " Yuta hampir saja melempar buku yang Ia pegang tepat ke kepala Taeyong yang berlari keluar kelas sebelum Yuta menyadari Dosennya telah datang dan memandang penuh keheranan ke arah Taeyong yang berlari dengan wajah bahagia. Untung saja Yuta cepat bertindak, kalau tidak mungkin dia sudah dipermalukan satu kelas atau bahkan satu kampus. Mengerikan.

Jadi ketika pelajaran kesukaan Yuta Phonology selesai, Ia langsung bergegas mengemasi barangnya dan kabur dari kelas untuk menghindari Taeyong. Tentu saja dia tidak akan menepati janjinya pada Lee Taeyong itu. Lagipula dia tidak benar-benar berjanji dia hanya asal ucap kok. Alasan.

Kaget. Ketika membuka pintu kelas dengan terburu-buru Taeyong telah berdiri disana dengan senyum lebarnya yang mengerikan. Sebenarnya tampan.

"Kamu terlihat buru-buru sekali. Tidak sabar bertemu denganku? " Yuta mendelik. Bisa-bisanya lelaki ini bersikap begitu _confident_.

"Jadi mau mengajakku kemana? " Yuta bertanya dengan tak sabar. Ia ingin ini cepat selesai dan berakhir. Berurusab dengan Taeyong itu merepotkan. Apalagi berurusan dengan Taeyong yang cinta sekonyong-konyong sama kamu itu _double_ merepotkan.

"Wah, kamu benar-benar tidak sabar ya? "

"Hentikan atau aku berubah pikiran!" Taeyong gelagapan. Cantik-cantik begini Yuta kalau sedang galak itu lebih nyeremin dari colosal titan.

"Ok. Ok. ".

.

"Kenapa kamu diam saja sih? " Yuta menoleh pada Taeyong yang sedang melihatnya dengan wajah sedih yang menggelikan. Yuta mendengus dan mengabaikan kembali fokus kepada kopinya yang masih penuh. Yuta itu terpaksa, tidak ikhlas sama sekali mengiyakan ajakan Taeyong. Jadi Ia hanya diam saja sedari tadi fokus kepada kopi dihadapannya yang sesungguhnya Ia pun tak tertarik. Bukan karena Ia tak suka kopi, hanya saja berdua dengan Taeyong di sebuah kafe dekat kampus yang bernuansa romantis ini membuat Ia kesal. Menjengkelkan.

Sepi. Jadi Yuta memutuskan melihat Taeyong, lelaki itu tengah menunduk dengan raut wajah sedih. Dia mengaduk-aduk makannya tanpa minat. Yuta jadi kasihan. Tapi Taeyong itu kan tidak tahu malu. Pasti dikasihani sedikit bisa ngelunjak. Tapi Taeyong benar-benar terlihat menyedihkan. Dia seperti tak selera makan padahal beberapa menit yang lalu dia seperti tidak makan tiga hari dan makan dengan sangat lahap. Sekarang dia seperti enggan. Yuta heran. Kasihan. Mungkin Yuta keterlaluan. Lagipula Taeyong tidak seburuk itu. Dia tampan. Tentu saja. Sering membelikannya makan meski berakhir tidak dimakan oleh Yuta. Yang menyebalkan dari Taeyong adalah, selalu mengikutinya kemana pun. Selalu tahu jadwal kuliahnya setiap hari. Seolah tak memberinya personal space. Yang lebih menyebalkan adalah bagaimana semua orang di kampus tahu betapa tergila-gilanya Taeyong kepadanya. Itu membuatnya triple sebal. Tapi melihat Taeyong saat ini benar-benar membuat Yuta tidak tega. Mungkin Yuta sudah keterlaluan.

"Ehmm." Taeyong mendongak memandang Yuta mendengar gumamannya. Tapi Ia diam saja. Menunggu Yuta berbicara.

"Jadi apa yang membuat kamu ehmm-" Yuta terbata tak melanjutkan. Taeyong paham.

"Jatuh cinta sama kamu? " Yuta memerah sekian detik lalu mengangguk. Taeyong tersenyum dan memandang keluar jendela. Yuta heran. Ia mengikuti pandangan Taeyong hanya untuk melihat orang-orang berlalu lalang. Taeyong memandang Yuta. Yuta sadar dan gelagapan. Dia mengalihakan pandangan kearah kopinya yang sudahdingin.

"Jika kamu menanyakan alasanku jatuh cinta padamu, aku punya ratusan atau bahkan ribuan. " Yuta mendongak memandang Taeyong dengan serius.

"Semua hal tentang kamu adalah alasanku jatuh cinta kepadamu. Tapi jika kamu meminta satu alasan kenapa aku jatuh cinta kepadamu. Aku pun tidak tahu." Taeyong berhenti sebentar untuk tersenyum kepada Yuta. Senyumnya indah. Yuta mengakuinya.

"Cinta itu sederhana Yuta. Kadang kamu tidak membutuhkan alasan untuk mencintai seseorang. Kamu hanya jatuh cinta dan kamu menyukai perasaan itu."

"Kupikir cinta tidak sesederhana itu" Yuta membantah. Cinta itu bukan hal sederhana.

"Kamu mengejar-ngejar orang yang jelas-jelas tidak punya perasaan sama dengan kamu. Kamu membuang waktumu hanya untuk diabaikan. Dan kamu masih membual soal cinta itu sederhana." Jelas Yuta berapi-api. Mungkin dengan begini Taeyong ini akan paham bahwa perjuangan cinta sederhananya itu sia-sia.

"Itu adalah bagaimana aku mencintaimu. Melihatmu setiap hari tersenyum, tertawa, sedih, cemberut itu sudah membuatku bahagia. Bagaiman kamu mengalihkan pandanganmu dariku, kamu berteriak didepanku. Kadang aku merasa terluka tapi lebih dari itu aku bahagia. Terlebih kamu sekarang duduk dihadapanku dan kita membicarakan soal cinta. Itu hal yang luar biasa." Luar biasa. Bagaimana Lee Taeyong membungkamnya dengan kata-katanya. Yuta mendengus. Sebal setengah mati.

"Jam istirahat hampir habis. Kita harus segera kembali sebelum jam ketiga dimulai." Yuta tidak menjawab, Ia langsung berdiri berjalan mendahului Taeyong. Taeyong tersenyum maklum. Dia tahu Yuta, pasti lelaki itu sebal. Dasar.

Dalam perjalanan menuju kelas Yuta tidak bisa tidak memikirkan perkataan Taeyong soal cinta. Cinta itu hal rumit, itulah yang Yuta tanamkan pada dirinya sejak dulu. Jika bukan hal rumit tentu saja tidak akan ada orang-orang yang menderita karena cinta, terluka karena cinta bahkan sampai kehilangan masa depan karena cinta. Jika benar yang dikatakan Taeyong bahwa cinta itu sederhana lalu yang saat ini terjadi padanya dan Taeyong bukankah harusnya menjadi sederhana saja? Ah. Yuta pusing. Benarkan cinta itu rumit. Yuta terus memikirkannya sambil menunduk tanpa menyadari ada bola basket yang terlempar kearahnya hampir saja mengenai kepalanya kalo Taeyong tidak cepat menariknya kebelakang dan memeluknya. Yuta kaget. Karena bola yang tiba-tiba menggelinding didepannya juga karena tangan yang saat ini melingkari pinggangnya. Dan dada yang hangat menempel punggungnya. Yuta cepat-cepat sadar dan menyingkir dari rengkuhan Taeyong. Jantungnya tidak sehat, meletup-letup. Anak klub basket berlari mengambil bola dan meminta maaf tapi Yuta mendiamkan. Jadi Taeyong pun menjawab tak apa.

"Kamu tidak apa-apa Yuta? Wajahmu merah sekali." Yuta gelagapan menyentuh wajahnya. Dia mungkin sakit. Jantungnya benar-benar tidak sehat. Ditambah wajah Taeyong yang semakin mendekat. Tubuhnya limbung hampir jatuh, untung Ia langsung sadar dan berdiri tegak lagi. Taeyong hampir saja memeluknya lagi. Tapi sebelum itu terjadi Yuta sudah berlari. Dia lari seolah sedang dikejar titan, jantungnya semakin tidak karuan. Dia sampai di kelas dengan nafas tak beraturan, teman-teman sekelasnya melihat dengat tatapan heran. Yuta mengabaikan, Ia berjalan perlahan dan mengambil tempat duduk. Menyandarkan kepalanya di atas meja, apa yang terjadi hari ini benar-benar diluar dugaannya. Taeyong membuatnya jantungnya tidak sehat.

TBC

Hello ini pertama kalinya gue nulis fic dan publish di ffn. Gue bukan seorang penulis. Gue hanya amatiran yang sayang banget sama YuTae. Jadi kalo fic ini banyak kurangnya ataupun typo mohon dimaklumi aja. Gue mungkin bakal agak lama kamo update soalnya gue moody-an, tergantung mood. Tp diusahain cepet koq. Gue tahu koq nunggu itu nyebelin.

Ok, thanks kalo udah mau baca.


End file.
